1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electro-mechanical surgical devices and/or systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to pinion clips for use in maintaining a secure connection in a pinion-and-shaft configuration of an electro-mechanical surgical device and/or system.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating the surgical device. In many instances, the drive system includes a drive shaft coupled to a pinion for driving, rotating, and/or articulating an end effector of the surgical device.
Many of the existing coupling configurations between the drive shaft and pinion suffer from too much freedom of movement between the shaft and pinion. As such, many existing coupling configurations have an adverse effect on both the efficiency and control of the electro-mechanical surgical devices.
In order to address the problem of movement between the drive shaft and pinion during operation, a need exists for a more secure assembly of an end effector of the electro-mechanical surgical device to the driving member of the electro-mechanical surgical device.